Reflection Under the Amber Sky
by LinleyHamilton123
Summary: The thought that Harry understood having secrets made her feel like he understood her, which of course he did. She knew he always did, but it was a reminder, anyway. "I was just thinking about what we're doing," she said slowly. "What if it doesn't work? What if You-Know-Who finds out and we can't get rid of them?"


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione, the colour amber, or anything else of any concern whatsoever!

So I've been writing every night, and I love it! When I get out of the pattern of it it's hard and even stressful to write a new story, but when I'm used to doing it almost every day I really, really love it! I intend to write more tomorrow!

* * *

Hermione Granger drummed her feet against the hard, rocky ground, making a very slight, unmusical melody. The sky, which was very far up through a heavy layer of trees, was a deep shade of amber. It was really quite beautiful, but after looking at it for an hour, it had slowly lost its appeal.

"Reading?" Harry emerged from the tent, holding a shard of a mirror.

Hermione glanced at the book in her hand, which she had completely forgotten about. "Oh-um-kind of." She set the book down on the ground next to her.

"You don't have to be on watch right now," Harry said, sitting down next to her. "It's not dark yet. And I'll cover for you. Go do something else. You look beyond bored."

Hermione smiled inwardly, but shook her head. "No. I feel like someone should be on watch right now. And I'm not bored, I'm just-um-thinking."

Harry rolled his eyes and stared up at the sky. "Even you can't think for this long and not be bored. What have you been thinking about?"

Hermione sighed. Did he really expect her to say? Could be guess what thoughts had been whirling through her mind? Thoughts like "am I ever going to see Ron again?" and "are we ever going to defeat Voldemort?" Mostly her "thinking" was worrying, running possibilities over in her mind and considering the worst outcomes.

"Um-" Hermione said, realising Harry was looking at her. "Just stuff. Like what were going to eat for breakfast tomorrow?"

Harry rolled his eyes again before turning to look into hers. "Hermione, you are way to smart to spend an hour thinking about breakfast. You don't have to tell me."

There was a silence, filled only by the sounds of crickets chirping and a stream somewhere in the distance. Hermione breathed in the fresh scent of the trees, one of the few things she really really loved about their camping life.

Harry put his shard of mirror on the table, but Hermione didn't ask about it. She knew it wasn't a secret, but she doubted Harry felt he needed to share it with her.

The thought that Harry understood having secrets made her feel like he understood her, which of course he did. She knew he always did, but it was a reminder, anyway. "I was just thinking about what we're doing," she said slowly. "What if it doesn't work? What if You-Know-Who finds out and we can't get rid of them?"

Voicing it aloud, it sounded less prominent, but Hermione could tell it didn't to Harry. He drummed his own feet against the ground for at least ten seconds, making a similar rhythm to her own. "I guess if that happens, it happens," he answered suddenly, but like he'd known what to say all along. "We don't know what we're doing is going to work, we just have to hope."

Hermione considered this. It wasn't very reassuring, the thought this might all be for nothing. Yet, in a strange way, it was, too. Because if they were in this knowing they might not succeed, then that really just showed how important it was they they try. Obviously they'd try, it wasn't like Hermione ever wouldn't try. "We don't just hope," Hermione said firmly, inspired by her own thoughts, "we keep trying. We have to do this Harry. We might not make it, but we have to. I mean-you know what I mean."

Harry laughed, sounding happy. Not really, honestly, happy, but like, at that moment, he was trying his hardest to be happy and it was working. "Of course I know what you mean. Not making it better not happen. Yet it's a possibility, and we have to accept that. We accept it's a possibility, and then we do everything we can to not make it happen."

Hermione looked at the reflection the sky made in the mirror shard on the table, and thought the colour reflected her feelings at that precise moment. Yellow for her brief happiness, which she was relieved to be feeling. Red for the slight anger she felt at Voldemort, and at all the horrible people in the world. And blue because, for the first time in a long time, she was relaxed. She was hopeful. She was sure that things would get better. Well, no, she wasn't sure. She knew they might not. But that made her stronger, and in her heart, she believed everything was going to be all right.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so!

Just as a side note, I looked up amber and its supposed to be yellow, red, and a bit of blue, so I'm sorry if I'm wrong because I don't know how reputable Wiki Answers is. Anyway, please review if you want, I really liked the story and I definitely hope you did too!

Linley =)


End file.
